


Self Indulgency

by anassa_anemou



Series: Fly On The Wall [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Self-Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes to barge in, this time he sees something he never thought about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Indulgency

The sounds coming from the room are weird, so Derek inches close to the the window sill, peaking inside. Normally he would get in, barged in would be a better expression, but he can be silent; specially when he is curious. Stiles has his door close, probably locked, though he still put his desk against it. Derek can’t smell the Sheriff and considering is a friday, he is probably pulling a double shift.

Derek is startled when he hears a guttural moan and he is ashamed as he feels his cock twitch at the sound. He looks at the bed now, Stiles moved it to the other side of the room, before it stayed just near the window Derek is hovering. Stiles is naked, completely naked and laid on his stomach. Derek can’t see his face, but he can follow the the goosebumps spreading through the pale body.

He looks gorgeous, spread out like that; it just a weird feeling how he can feel his cheeks heating and his cock hardening. The thing is, he isn’t sure what exactly Stiles is doing, because why would him have blocked the door or changed his bed of place. It’s then that Stiles left hand comes up, with a wooden spoon and swats his own bottom.

If Derek hadn’t a good hold of his instincts he would have fallen from the roof. The smacking sound reach his ear and he turned his eyes back to Stiles and he almost moaned with the boy: with the few swats so far, Stiles’ ass was already rose, the spoon’s marks layering up. He really wanted to touch, to feel the heat in the skin, to maybe run his stubble, irritating the skin even more.

“Fuck, shit.” Stiles curses and Derek sees how his heart starts beating even faster, as he roams his eyes up he can see that Stiles is looking straight at him.

Stiles doesn’t stop, he buries his head in the pillow and starts again; this time the swats are quicker, harsher and Derek wants to stop him, to go slower, because he feels ready to burst. Swat, swat, swat and Stiles moans again, rutting against the pillow beneath his hips. Derek presses his hand against his cock, struggling for control, but he keeps his eyes glued to Stiles. It’s then that Stiles stops, and his hand goes to his cock and Derek wishes it was his hand, but he keeps quiet.

Stiles falls to a heap in bed, and Derek wishes he too would have seen Stiles coming; when Stiles starts to move, Derek doesn’t know what to do, so he leaves, jumping to the floor. He isn’t sure why Stiles let him watch, but right now he only wants to go back to the loft. He and his hand have a really urgent meeting. 

***

 

His body feels like he is floating and Stiles loves the feeling; he always imagined how it would feel to be spanked in a sensual way, but his lack of romantic pursuits had him bound to not try it out. That is, until he saw a post in a tumblr blog and he completely changed his mind: he loves tumblr now.

He hugs his pillow and rests his head, breathing in and out slowly. That was something he read on the internet too, how to take care of himself after the section. For a few minutes he feels his head so calm, and he is happy. Later on he drinks water from a bottle he left on the floor, by the bed and grabs a Reese’s from it’s side.

It’s when he is eating the candy he thinks about Derek and he almost feels his head swim again, but this time with equal measure of fear and excitement. Stiles hides his head in the pillow again and smiles against it, it didn’t seem Derek was mad, so he will take it as a win and pretend he won’t have to see Derek so soon.


End file.
